regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 005
Recap Day 1 Episode begins with Jack/Jill cracking jokes to the crowd in Shenanigans when Desmond approaches the group asking whether finding work for them is a career thing or rather just making some money on the side. Ryelline and Manuel both nod at the money part and so Desmond begins a pitch for a job, but is then forwarded to speak to Chesterfield as their manager. Desmond explains that he wants to work with the career adventurers, so they can build a lasting partnership, now that he is a bartender and cannot take these sort of jobs anymore. He takes Manning aside and tells him that with friends in high and low places this job needs to be kept on the hush side which Manning happily agrees to citing their excellent track record with discreetness. ]] Desmond explains that there’s an old and broken down stone hendge out in the plains which serves as a good meeting place. There they are to meet up with Georgie who will have a bag for them, already paid for. He adds that if Georgie asks for money they should, perhaps, rough him up a little, but definitely not kill the guy else their drinks will be triple price for all time. Desmond offers either a favor or some monetary value reward, Manning gives him finger-crossbows telling him that favors and friends are more valuable than just money. Carlo questions the finger-crossbows, but everyone just does them at him. Jack/Jill immediately starts pondering what sort of lesson they might give Georgie, something math related perhaps. Carlo is ready to join in on the math punishment. Ryelline gets some Shenanigans napkins, has them stitched together and bound to her trident then finally gets even more oil flasks. Jack/Jill meanwhile does some bar musician gigs earning 20 silver and buys some planks/rope/paint. Then they go to the outer edge of the town and put up a sign that goes Deadend Sausageville East Westerland, Slade draws sausages on the sign. Jack/Jill then also adds ' 'try Shenanigans world famous sausage ''. Before they leave town Jack/Jill visits towns old wiseman. Ryelline buys some rope, black board, chalk for math teaching. Yard of the old wise man appears to be entirely unkempt and house falling apart. Jack/Jill, Ryelline, Mannings all greet the old, bathrobe wearing, man that opens the doors. The wiseman explains that the house is a mess because he’s studying algebra, he also states that he just doesn’t care what other people think which Jack/Jill seems to empathize with. Jack/Jill offers to clean his yard as part of payment for teaching algebra to them, but explaining that the guy should be beware of landmines hiding in tall grasses, it doesn't go all too well until Ryelline also joins in on it. To add to the tale Jack/Jill makes a show stepping into the grasses and uses cantrip to make it sound like she almost stepped on a landmine. The old guy ends up agreeing to the deal. The trio then get a gang of random street kids to go dig up the old wise man's yard looking for hidden treasure. If the old man objects then they can just offer to take care of the gophers. Manuel goes gambling at Shenanigans with some folks pretending to be new at the game. Manuel immediately starts cheating and almost gets cough, but loses anyway. Carlo goes to speak with Desmond at the bar explaining that he wants to make a birthday party for Manuel and gets forwarded where to buy funny hats, streamers, cake and other such things. Slade just chills. Ryelline pitches the idea of going on adventure to the old wise man, but gets shot down so Mannings tries to pretend there’s a royal decree that old wise man has to go teach algebra to Georgie. This ploy works and they all go to Shenanigans, party buys a meal for William, the old wise man. By now the yard around William’s house is town totally torn up. With an near perfect performance Jack/Jill earns 17 more silver. They also surprise Manuel with the secret birthday party, his 119th. Jack/Jill orders a pair male adventurer strippers which do various things to Manuel. Day 2 Ryelline and Carlo wake up in the same bed and join rest of the party downstairs. Carlo arm wrestles Borch for rights to make breakfast, he losses terribly at first, but then has a comeback, the breakfast he makes is disappointing however. Old man William joins them soon and they finally get ready to head out. No one seems to know where the hendge is, but luckily they have a map which gives them a direction. With William napping on a feather-stuffed fox party happily makes its way onward. Slade draws a clownface on William while he’s asleep without waking the old man up. Party is having fun watching Slade draw when an ogre steps on the road and demands a tool of 1 gold per head to let the cart with the people pass. Jack/Jill confuses the ogre by asking if it has change and then starts making plans of giving silver and getting gold back and so forth until the ogre gets angry and criticals Jack/Jill out-cold. Ryelline tosses some burning oil at the ogre then prepares the flaming trident, Carlo and Slade miss all their attacks, Manuel manages to stab the ogre in its back and finally Manning uses his turn to healing potion the dying Jack/Jill. Krewbarb shrieks and retreats to the sleeping old man. Jack/Jill immediately gets to stabbies getting a good hit on the ogre, Carlo/Slade miss some more attacks, but Manuel saves the round with a critical hit which ends the ogre then and there. They loot 50 gold from the dead ogre and note a pair of heads hanging from it’s waist. Ryelline gives Jack/Jill her potion and then sacrifices the ogre to her fire gods while old man William is making notes essentially creating Ryelline as the progenitor of the entire doctrine for future fire paladins, Slade dances on the burning ogre, which is noted as the ritualistic fire paladin squire dance which is done while the master paladin burns the corpse. Ryelline considers switching her fiery trident to a burning pitchfork. Aristotel shows her displeasure with their guest by staying with Krewbarb upfront, party notes how they burned and sacrificed most of Krewbarbs people and yet he still hangs out with them. Manuel swipes 10 of the gold before handing it off to Manning. Party manges to get to the stonehenge by sundown, but don’t see anyone there which is when they realize they’re 1 day early. As a way to kill some time Jack/Jill starts singing algebra songs to Slade to the approval of William. At end Slade and Manning manage to learn some math even. William gets a proud look as he witnesses the party teaching maths, turns out the algebra song was written by him some 35 years ago. Day 3 Next day rolls around and at dawn Georgie appears on the horizon, they send out Manning to meet with him while Ryelline keeps an eye on the guy. Georgie mentions that he and Desmond broke into thieves guild over in Akuba which is when they parted ways. Jack/Jill gets Georgie to tell it was the city of Bardish where the heist happened. They get the bag, which appears light, and the guy tells him that they should make sure to keep it hush and not to tell Elizabeth of this. Ryelline tries to intimidatingly ask if all that’s supposed to be in the bag is, which ends with him warning her not to treat him like this which then further escalates to Georgie and Ryelline almost drawing weapons, but Manning steps in to diffuse the situation and gets Ryelline to make an apology. Alejandro gives an improvised joga lesson to create peace among the crowd even further. Soon Georgie and the Party part, curious they investigate the bag and find some roots in the bag, Jack/Jill figures out that they’re meant for people with weak heart to increase their blood flow, to various places in the body. Finally they begin their trek back to town, noting that Georgie has entirely disappeared from sight despite the flatness of the grassy planes. As they hit the road a corgi mounted Brownie gallops onto the road towards them. Ryelline gets ready for battle, but Jack/Jill comes out to meet with the tiny person when brownie begins shining green and purple lights which prompts Ryelline to throw a molotov at it. The brownie and corgi burn alive screaming, Jack/Jill tries saving the brownie, but breaks it’s ribs instead. Manuel manages to save the corgi while brownie dies under Carlos hands. Ryelline happily sacrifices the brownie to her dark gods when 4 more jovial brownies burst out of the bushes, Ryelline almost throws a molotov at them too, but Jack/Jill quickly interposed herself before them. Party does its best to hide the fact they just murdered the brownies cousin which the brownies were organizing a birthday party for. Oblivious to the carnage that happened the brownies dance on edge of the road while party slinks away. Manning holds the crispy tiny corpse, trying to come to terms with this while Ryelline ponders how it might taste. Eventually they reach Shenanigans where they find a crying Layla in front of the tavern. They ask her what's wrong and turns out she got her Burning hands spell wrong which singed her instructors eyebrows off which got her kicked out of Wogharts magic school by professor Paddy, Ryelline and Jack/Jill offer to go help with that and after some negotiation decide to do it tomorrow, corgi they “saved from a fire” serving as distraction. Ryelline then finds Desmond and hands off the bag while acting increasingly suspicious. Jack/Jill meanwhile tries teaching Layla better pronunciation of her spell. Around the corner appears Lizzy and waves them over, she immediately tells them she saw the party leaving then coming back in soon after and asks whats up. Manning confesses about the burned brownie and then spins a story about escorting old man Williams to the place which Lizzy doesn’t buy at all, mentioning how coincidentally she and Desmond have been using it as a drop off spot for years when dealing with some particular people from a particular town. Slade tries bullshiting something else, but Lizzy just deadpans them explaining that every year Desmond gets something increasingly silly for their wedding anniversary and she wants to know what they brought him or she will kick them out of shenanigans. She turns from one person to other, but only Jack/Jill actually knows what the root was so none of them have anything satisfying to say, she ends up telling them that Borch will fart on their food tonight and leaves. That night the party discusses how to get Layle back into Wogharts, they try talking Aristotel into it, but the cat doesn’t feel like helping. Lizzy seems to have fallen too far back to really catch up and be able to cast the spell with a single day of learning. Turns out Lizzy has been sending notes with a boy named Ronaldo and ignoring the classes. They decide to start with Ronaldo and get Layla to point him out, he appears to be 17 year old therefore considerably older than her. Carlo tries talking to her and pointing out how swapping notes with Ronaldo has been distracting her and she should pay attention or find a kid her own age to study with. Day 4 Manning and Ryelline make their way to professor Paddy who appears to have a pet platypus. They make her case to the professor explaining that's it’s just been a case of a childish crush and they’ll get her to start paying more attention. Paddy starts complaining about how the kids these days are so spoiled with their parchments and papers so Ryelline gets all seductive and close to him which the man responds well to, Manning, sweating bullets, is excused leaving the pair to their business. Rest of the group approaches a boy, Ivan, with Layla in tow. They confirm with the gawky boy that he can cast Burning hands and explain that Layla needs a tutor which he perks up at. Bit of puppy love sparking from the boy he begins teaching Layla when Ryelline drops back and makes the girl promise to stop sending notes during class. She tries to threaten her with telling Desmond which makes Layla bristle up, but Alejandro with a heartfelt speech about having her whole future ahead of her calms Layla down. Jack/Jill manages to learn Burning hands from the kids spellbooks. On their way back to shenanigans Ryelline makes a show of thanking Manning for convincing professor Paddy while he gets war flashbacks before his eyes. Jack/Jill puts on copper band they had from before and it doesn't come off afterwards. Experience * Ryelline gets a inherit ability to make fire at will instead of Lay on Hands. * Old man Wallace retroactively renamed to old man William * 775XP for all + 10% prime requisite XP * Ryelline reaches 2nd level and rolls 8HP * Manuel Alonso Cortez reaches 2nd level and rolls 3HP * Jack/Jill reaches 2nd level in thief class and rolls 4/3HP Significant NPCs Paddy - professor at Wohharts magical school, kicked Layla out for burning his eyebrows off, then accepted her back after Ryelline slept with him. Georgie - adventuring friend of Desmond's, likely a ranger or rogue. Broke into a thief guild over in Akuba with Desmond Old man William - wise man in Bergshire, teaches party algebra. Cares little for appearances and for people, somewhat disagreeable and grumpy. Significant Locations *Bergshire Shenanigans *Wogharts Category:Shenanigans Episodes